A Jarper Story
by TheTrueMrsEdmundPevensie
Summary: So, I saw the episode: Zeke Finds Out. This is supposed to be right after that. What I think should've happened in the series! Title says it all! Read&review!
1. Chapter 1

Justin sat in his kitchen with his chin in his hand propped up on the island. He sighed, thinking about the events that happened in the past few days. Zeke practicing his 'magic act', Alex being immature and making Zeke think that he himself was a wizard, him telling his girlfriend and Justin about it, his girlfriend not being supportive because she _knew_ it wasn't true, Zeke breaking up with her, and Zeke finding out about the Russos. But the thing that was on Justin's mind the most was the fact that Zeke and his girlfriend had gotten back together. And he didn't like it. At all.

He thought about her every day. Her auburn hair. Her adorable laugh. Her charming smile. How she could make just about anything into an article of clothing. His whole day would brighten up when she came into the substation with his sister. She was his first thought when he woke up in the mornings and his last thought before he went to bed. She wasn't like any of the other girls in school. She was original and unique. And that's why he loved her. Yes, Justin Russo was in love with Harper Finkle.

He smiled, thinking about her as Alex came down the metal stairs on the other side of the room.

"What are you smiling about?" Alex asked as she opened the fridge. She pulled out a can of pop and took a sip.

"Nothing!" Justin said, maybe quicker than necessary.

Alex looked at him for a minute, before shrugging and heading towards the couch. Justin felt relief wash over him. For a second he thought that his sister was going to interrogate him. And, knowing her, she would eventually get it out of him. He didn't want her to know that he was in love with her best friend.

Just then the front door opened, revealing a smiling Harper. Justin froze up as she walked over to the couch.

"Hello." She said in a dreamy voice.

"Hey, I thought that you were going to be with Zeke for the rest of the night." Alex responded.

"I was. Oh, and thanks for that silencing spell you did on him. It really helped. Although, we wouldn't have done much talking anyway, if you know what I mean." She nudged her friend at the last part and Alex did one of her classic Alex-laughs. But Justin didn't find it very funny. He just glared, at nothing in particular as Harper went on.

"But he had to go home. So I ran into Max down below in the sub shop and he let Zeke speak again."

Alex just nodded and turned back to the TV. Harper, not liking what was on, looked around before spotting Justin at the counter. By now he had gone back to writing an essay for school in his notebook. She walked over and took a seat next to him.

"Hi Justin."

He looked up and smiled. "Hey."

"I wanted to thank you." Justin put down his pencil at this.

"For what?"

"For telling Zeke. You know, your secret. I know how important that is, and I also know that you can get in a lot of trouble if the council ever finds out. But you told him just to help me out."

Justin looked down, a smile playing on his lips. "I didn't do it _just_ for you."

She raised her eyebrows and smiled. "Oh really? Well, thank you anyway." She leaned in and pecked his cheek.

"Harper! Let's go throw water balloons at joggers!" Alex called over.

Harper rolled her eyes at her friend before hopping off of the stool and following her out the door. Justin stared after her, the part where her lips had been moments ago slightly tingling. He smiled to himself before picking up his pencil again and continuing his homework.

_The Next Day_

Justin walked out of the lair and into the restaurant, ready to start his shift. He went to a table where a petite blonde sat. He pulled out a pen and notepad and asked her for her order. She batted her eyes and flipped her hair, trying to get his attention. She flashed very white teeth, although Justin didn't really notice. He could hear a girl giggling.

Curious, he looked up to see Harper and Zeke sitting about 3 tables away. He whispered into her ear, which caused another giggle to come out of the redhead. Justin just glared and looked back to the small notepad in his hand. After writing down the order he walked back to the cash register, leaving a disappointed blonde behind.

He glanced back up at the couple, seeing that Zeke kissed her cheek before grabbing his jacket and leaving the sub shop. Harper smiled as she got up and walked in Justin's direction.

"Hey, have you seen Alex?" harper asked as she sat down.

"Nope, but you can wait here if you want." Justin replied.

"Don't I always?" Harper asked.

"Oh, right." He chuckled. They continued talking when the same blonde from before came up to them.

"Hi, I'm Jessica. Here." She handed him money and a piece of paper. Justin looked at it and asked, "What's this?"

"Well, the money is for my food. And that," She pointed to the paper, "is my number. Call anytime." She smiled once again before walking off.

Justin looked over at Harper, to see something. Was that jealousy flash in her eyes? He wished it was. He just shook his head at the number before throwing it in the trash.

"You're not gonna call her? She seemed pretty interested in you." Harper chuckled.

"Nah, I've got my eyes set on somebody else."

"Really? Who is it?" Harper asked with a raised eyebrow.

"You don't need to know!" Justin said while turning and walking towards the lair again. She followed, just like he knew she would.

She fake-scoffed and said, "I absolutely need to know! Tell me!"

"No!" He chuckled. They were now in the lair.

"Please!" she begged.

"Harper, I'm not going to tell you."

"Yes you are! I've learned some tricks from Alex you know!"

"Oh really?"

"Yes!"

He turned to face her. But when he did, their faces were a little too close and his lips were centimeters away from hers.

They stood like that for a minute before she said, "Umm, I should probably go."

"Yeah." He whispered, his eyes glancing at her lips before going back up to her eyes. Then she realized something. He was slowly leaning in! And she was letting him! He was millimeters away, so close that she could feel his warm breath.

Her eyes drifted closed when they heard, "Justin! I need to borrow 20 bucks!"

She stepped back, now about 5 feet between them. She caught his eyes, seeing hurt and longing in them. Then Alex entered with a burger in her hand.

She felt the tension in the room and asked, "What's going on in here?"

Harper glanced at Justin before saying, "Nothing. I'll see you later Alex." She then quickly walked out, leaving the two siblings alone in the room.

Alex turned to her brother and asked, "Justin?"

He looked at her. "Like she said, nothing." He said, anger very clear in his voice. He stormed out, leaving Alex feeling really confused. Something _was_ going on, and she was going to get to the bottom of it.

**What did you think?**

**This is my first Justin/Harper fanfic, so please tell me if it sucked! :P**

**Also, should I continue? I have some ideas for what happens, but that's all up to you guys! So please, read&review! Thanks! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

"Justin! Justin, wait!" Alex called after her brother. She went back out into the restaurant to see Justin taking off his apron. "Justin, can we talk?"

"No. I'm heading out for a while." He said before turning towards the door, disappearing through it.

Alex sighed and sat down in one of the booths. Although, it already had a customer in it. He looked at her, obviously confused.

"Ugh, drama. Don't you just hate it?" she said nonchalantly as she reached across the table, picking up a french fry off of the guy's plate. "What should I do when I want an answer but no one is giving it?" She asked as she nibbled on the fry.

He was about to say something when suddenly her head shot up. "Oh my gosh! I know what to do!" she squealed in delight. "Thanks!" she said while grabbing another fry and dashing off. The man stared after her, totally confused.

_With Harper_

"_Oh my god! I can't believe Justin almost kissed me, and I was going to let him! While I'm dating Zeke!"_

Her thoughts were then interrupted by her bumping into someone. She looked up and said, "Mrs. Russo! I'm sorry; I just was lost in thought."

Teresa just smiled and said, "It's fine honey. So, what's new?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Teresa put her hands up in defense. "Nothing!"

Harper looked down and said, "Sorry. I just have a lot on my mind."

The older woman smiled and put a hand on Harper's back. "Want to talk about it?" Harper nodded and they both sat on the couch. "Okay, tell me what's wrong."

Harper hesitated. She couldn't tell Mrs. Russo exactly what happened. "Well, umm it involves…certain people. But to not get them into trouble, I won't use names."

Teresa nodded and Harper continued, "Say someone was dating another person. And they really liked this person. They have fun with them, they make this person feel all fuzzy inside, and this person smiles all the time when they are with the other person."

"Whoa, slow down! Too many persons." Teresa chuckled.

Harper smiled nervously and said, "Okay, I won't use their real names. Better?"

"Much."

"Okay, so…**H**olly is dating…**Z**ack. And they are really happy together. Like I said. But, Holly almost kisses another guy named…**J**eff. What should she do? She likes Zack but is having mixed feelings about Jeff."

Teresa thought for a moment. "Hmm, that's a tough one. I guess that Holly should discuss this with Jeff. If she really likes Zack, then she wouldn't feel anything for Jeff. But that's just my opinion."

Harper nodded and stood up. "Thanks Mrs. Russo." She smiled at her best friend's mom before going downstairs.

_In The Restaurant_

Harper walked down the stairs and into the sub shop. Just then Justin walked through the front door. They both looked up and saw each other, locking eyes.

But it was interrupted by Alex calling, "Justin!" He turned to his sister and Harper looked away.

"We need to talk, now." Alex said, pulling him into the lair.

"What?" Justin asked, slightly annoyed.

"What happened between you and Harper?"

"Why are you asking?"

"Just answer my question."

"No."

"Yes. What happened?"

"Nothing."

"Nothing?"

Justin had had enough and said, "Yes! Nothing! And that's what sucks about it!"

Alex looked taken back. "What?"

Justin stared at her, before turning and heading towards the door. Alex realized this and ran in front of him, stopping him from going any further.

"Justin, please tell me."

He sighed and said, "Fine, but promise me that you won't freak out when I tell you."

"I promise."

He breathed in before saying, "I'm in love with Harper."

Alex's eyes went as big as the moon. "You're what?"

He rolled his eyes. "You said you wouldn't freak."

"I know but, really? You love her? Since when?"

"I don't know exactly but I don't want to talk about it, okay? I have to go start my shift."

"Your shift was earlier."

"Well then, I'm going for a walk."

"You just took one."

"Alex!"

"Sorry, but…you have to tell her!"

Now it was his turn to be taken back. "What?"

"You heard me. Tell Harper that you are in love with her."

"There's no way I'm doing that!"

"And why not?"

"Because…because she's with Zeke now! I can't."

He turned, yet again, to leave when what Alex said next stopped him. "If you won't tell her, I will."

He looked at her. "You wouldn't."

"Try me."

"Alright, I'll tell her! But not now, later."

"Fine. But if you don't do it soon, I seriously will tell her."

He glared at her before leaving. She sat down on the couch and sighed. Justin was in love with her best friend? That's crazy! But after Alex thought about it, she kind of liked the idea of them getting together. She smiled to herself at the thought of them…as a couple.


	3. IMPORTANT

**IMPORTANT!**

**I am so sorry for the delay on my story! I have just been REALLY busy, what with school starting :( and other things! But don't worry, because I will continue! Just, hold on for a little while longer! I have a long weekend this week, so expect some more chapters then! Thank you all SO much for your awesome comments, they really mean a lot! :) **

** Yours truly,**

** Seddiefan64**


End file.
